


Plan B

by Megstenlady



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, London, Lovers, M/M, Movie cast, Oral Sex, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megstenlady/pseuds/Megstenlady
Summary: James, Michael, Simon, Jessica and Sophie were hanging out in London all day. Finally Michael and James get a few hours alone together.





	Plan B

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve written a couple of fics about fassavoy in which they are lovers, so I’d like to imagine that they have been intimate lovers five years ago but then they broke up. They are still good friends, as they always have been.

“Great day guys! I must say that I love to spend time with all of you. So, what are your plans for the rest of the day?” Simon asked, looking at the group.

“Well, I’m about to go enjoy a couple of drinks with Jess.” Sophie said, throwing her arms around Jessica.

“Beer would be great. McAvoy, do you wanna come too?” Michael asked.

“The four of us?” James asked.

“No, just you and me.” Michael gave him a laugh.

“Oh, sure.” James smiled.

“Okay then. I have to catch my flight, so, see you guys in two days.” Simon said and waved. He stepped inside the car.

“So, see you ladies tomorrow.” Michael smiled at them.

“Sure thing, have a nice night guys.” Jessica replied lightly.

“We will.” James said and waved at them. 

“Where to?” Michael asked.

“Can we walk through that park? And you know, talk…?” James asked.

“Sure. Is everything okay?” Michael asked while they started walking.

“Can I go straight to the point? Can we… talk about… You know, us?” James asked.

“Of course. We kinda have to. It’s been two years since we…” Michael blushed a little.

“Yeah, and we promised that it would be our last time, last night together. Man, I was broken back then.” James told him.

“So was I. Letting you go was the hardest thing that I ever had to do. And now, I’m married and everything.” Michael said and patted James’ shoulder.

“So, you’re over me?” James asked.

“Let me think. I got burning feelings for you nine years ago. And since then…” Michael was counting his fingers.

”Since it’s June now...No, I will never get over you. But you’re one of my dearest friends and I can’t lose you.” Michael told him.

“You know that you could never lose me. And I know that I will never get over you either.” James said, looking at the ground. 

“This went deep.” Michael sighed and then smiled. 

“Aye… Sorry, mate. I’m glad that we can tell each other anything. Are we going to do anything about this?” James moved closer to Michael.

“Don’t tease me McAvoy.” Michael said and felt his heart beating. 

”Hey, is that pub alright?” Michael asked and pointed forward. 

“That seems great.” James smiled.

  
  


They got their beers and sat down at the table on the terrace. They both put their sunglasses on and adored the city of London. The sun was setting and Michael took a sip of his beer first. 

“What’s our plan for tomorrow, any ideas?” Michael asked.

James drank some beer and scratched his beard.

“How about dinner? Just you and I. And, AND, you have to come check out my place!” James got excited.

“Anything new in there?” Michael teased.

“Well, I have a new balcony and… I got a new acoustic guitar.” James blushed.

“I’m just fucking with you, can’t wait to see your place.” Michael smiled and patted James’ arm. 

Then James’ phone started to ring.

“Sorry mate.” James apologized and answered, looking at Michael.

“Chastain! What’s up?” James smiled.

_ “Did I give my keycard to you?”  _ Jessica asked.

“Um… Let me check.” James said while he felt it in his pocket.

“Yes, yes it’s in my pocket.” James gave a tired laugh.

_ “Love, is it too much to ask that-” _

“Yes… Yes I can bring it to you.” James said lazily.

_ “Oh, you’re so great! See you soon!”  _

“No problem, bye Jess.” James smiled and ended the call. He slammed his blue eyes gazing at Michael’s.

“So, I have to bring Jess’ keycard to the hotel. Are you coming with me?” James asked.

“Sure, just a second.” Michael smiled and they drank rest of their beer.

“Okay, let’s go then.” James said and they got up from their seats.

Finally they got to the hotel.

“Their rooms are on the fifth floor opposite to mine. You’re so lucky to live in London so you don’t have to stay in a hotel.” Michael said and called the elevator.

”Aye, lucky me.” James said and they stepped in to the elevator.

Michael looked at James and thought:

_ Fucking hell he looks good. _

He took a deep breath.

“What?” James asked, looking at him with his gorgeous blue eyes.

“Nothing, I just…. You look good mate.” Michael smiled.

“So do you Michael, so do you…” James said calmly.

Then the elevator stopped and the door opened. There they were: Jessica and Sophie waiting for the guys.

“I said you should’ve gotten your own rooms.” James said while walking towards them.

“Oh, James thank you, thank you!” Jessica thanked.

“Let’s go change clothes!” Sophie smiled at her.

“Thanks James, you’re the best!” Jessica said to him while the girls opened their door.

“I know.” James smiled.

“So…” Michael looked at James.

“Do you want to go back to the pub or… My room is right there.” Michael suggested.

“That sounds good.” James smiled and looked at the door.

Michael took his keycard and opened the door. They went inside and James shut the door behind him. 

“Do you want beer, James?” Michael asked while he put his jacket on the rack.

“Aye.” James purred. Michael took a deep breath while walking towards the kitchen. 

_ James looks so good in his white t-shirt. I’m in dangerous waters if I keep thinking about him like that.  _ Michael shook his head and took two beers from the fridge.

James looked around the hotel room and found his place on the couch. 

“Thanks mate.” James looked into Michael’s green eyes while Michael gave him a bottle of beer. Michael nodded his head and sat down next to James. 

“So, two weeks of tour still left. For now, I mean. We still have a couple of interviews here in London and the show and just hanging around.” Michael gave a smile.

“I’m going to miss you, pal.” James took a sip and put the beer on the table. 

“I… I’m going to miss you too…” Michael said slowly, staring at James’ lips. 

James licked his lips and felt his heart racing faster and faster.

“I must say, James, that we’ve treated the fans pretty well this tour.” Michael gave a laugh and put his beer on the table next to James´.“Remember that they only see the parts when the camera was rolling… Not when we’re alone.” James said softly, putting his hand on Michael’s thigh. 

“James… First of all, A. I have a wife-”

“Let me be your plan B then.” James said and pressed his lips against Michael’s. 

_ God I have missed his lips!  _ Michael thought while he put his hands on James’ biceps and pulled him closer. 

“I like your beard.” James said between the kisses. 

“You’ve never kissed a man with a beard before?” Michael asked and smiled.

“Err… No. I- I like it.” James blushed. Michael put his fingers under James’ chin and raised his head so that Michael could see his big blue eyes. 

“This is nothing yet. Just imagine how it feels when he scratches your inner thigh with his beard just before he sucks your-”

“Fuck you, Fassbender.” James said with a shaky voice and pulled his shirt off. Michael adored James’ upper body. It was perfect, absolutely perfect. James breathed heavily, waiting for Michael to touch him. James’ chest started to get red. James pulled his hair back, his body, his biceps, thousands of arm freckles and silvery watch looked so good on him. James slammed his bright blue eyes against Michael’s. 

“I should take my ring off…” Michael said, starting to pull his golden ring off.

“No. Keep it on.” James said.

Michael gave him a smile, remembering how bad James can be. Michael put his hands on James’ sides and kissed his chest. James shivered badly and pulled his fingers through Michael’s hair. James breathed out so heavily that his collarbones showed clearly. 

“How can I forget that you have freckles on your stomach as well.” Michael purred and bit James’ stomach. 

Michael slid his hands on James’ ass and squeezed it. James smiled widely while his hard-on cock was pressing against Michael’s stomach. 

“You’re hard for me already?” Michael looked at James. 

“ _ Mhm… I love you _ .” James whispered.

“I know. I love you too.” Michael smiled back at him. James started to kiss him hungrily while Michael was pulling James’ pants off, sliding his hands under his jeans so he could touch James’ bare ass. 

“You don’t have boxers on?” Michael asked.

“I’m scottish. And hey, that’s not fucking fair. I want to see your body as well.” James smirked.

“Go lie on my bed then.” Michael told him. James raised his eyebrow and got up from the couch. James’ jeans were drained on his hips and his v-line showed clearly. He pulled his jeans up and started to walk towards the bed. Michael stood up and pulled his shirt off as well. He heard James throwing himself on the bed and walked to the bed as well. 

“Mate…” James smiled and shook his head.

“Could you just take a look of your body.  _ Fucking hell _ dude. You’re so skinny but muscular. How the hell?” James adored him. 

“I can see your abs for god’s sake!” James pressed his hand on his face.

“Shut up already.” Michael smiled at him. Michael opened his belt and threw it on the floor. Then he unbuttoned his jeans and took them off. Michael was wearing black Calvin Klein boxers which highlighted his stomach even more. Michael went on to the bed next to James and kissed him passionately. Michael went between James’ legs and looked at his stomach. Michael started to slide down James’ jeans and squeezed his crotch at the same time, driving him crazy.

_ I already forgot that he wasn’t wearing boxers.  _ Michael thought while he kissed James’ abdomen. Michael moved next to James so he could pull his jeans off. 

There he was. Naked in front of Michael, lying on his bed. Michael went back between James’ legs and felt James’ fingers playing on his hair. Michael pressed his face, his beard against James’ inner thigh. James shivered badly and moaned softly. Michael held his breath for a moment. 

_ Fuck he sounds lucious when he moans! _

Michael scratched James’ inner thigh with his beard while moving closer to James’ hard-on cock. 

James bit his bottom lip hard, he has never felt this good in his whole life. 

Then he felt it, without any warning. Michael’s wet lips, wet tongue playing on his cock. 

_ “My God…”  _ James moaned, biting his fist. Michael started to suck his cock. He went slowly up and down, appreciating every inch of James’ erection. 

James bit his finger, his knuckles, nothing helped him for moaning hard. 

“Can I fuck you tonight?” Michael asked with a husky voice.

“I am not fucking leaving before I have been fucked by you!” James shouted and let out a moan. 

“God you’re perfect.” Michael shivered. 

“Can I… Can I do something to you?” James asked carefully. 

“I’m all yours, McAvoy.” Michael said softly and lied next to James. James got up on his knees. He started to feel tense. He touched Michael’s chest, his perfect flat stomach. 

“It’s okay, James.” Michael said calmly, pulling Michael’s boxers off. James took a deep breath while looking at Michael’s perfect, naked body. James slid his hand on Michael’s abandon and enfold his fingers over Michael’s hard cock. Michael breathed heavily when he felt James stroking him. He moaned softly and touched James’ back with his fingers. James went closer to Michael’s cock and spit on it. Michael tried to keep himself calm, but fucking hell it was hard when James was that sexy. James pressed his lips on top of Michael’s cock. Slowly, he started to give Michael the most passionate blowjob. Michael rolled his eyes, opened his mouth and adored James’ tongue all over his cock. 

“God you're gorgeous.” Michael bit his bottom lip. James was moving up and down, sucking Michael’s cock. James’ beard was touching Michael’s skin softly while he was deep throating

”Woah, James, easy… Easy…” Michael purred.

“Lay down for me.” Michael pleased. James looked at him and did what he wanted. James lied down next to Michael. Michael went on his side that he could see kiss James’ lips. Michael looked into James’ beautiful eyes and adored him. 

“So, what’s your opinion about my beard now?” Michael asked with a low voice. James bit his bottom lip while he felt Michael’s long fingers traveling on his inner thigh. 

“I love it. God I love it.” James said slowly. 

“I think…” Michael said while he was about to finger James.

“You, James, should be on top of me when I fuck you.” Michael purred. Then James felt Michael’s long fingers sliding inside of him. James opened his mouth, moaned and squeezed the blanket in his fist. 

“How could I forget how good your fingers feel inside me.” James gasped. Michael gave him a smile. 

“I missed your lips, the sound of your moaning… Fucking hell…” Michael enjoyed and kissed James hungrily. 

“Michael I want you.” James moaned against Michael’s lips. 

”I want you more.” Michael murmured and kept fingering James. Michael kissed James’ stomach, chest, neck, collarbones. He wanted to kiss every part of James’ body.

”I can’t wait any longer when I’m feeling your erection pressing against my leg.” James moaned.

“Get you ass on top of me then.” Michael murmured and slapped James’ ass from the side. 

Michael laid down on the bed, drowned his hard cock in saliva. James was breathing deeply while gazing Michael touching himself like that. 

“Come here.” Michael said deeply, looking into James’ eyes. James went on top of Michael, putting his left hand against the wall and with his right hand pressing against Michael’s shoulder. James was catching his breath while feeling Michael’s hard erect sliding into him. 

“Let me know if it hurts too much.” Michael said calmly while touching James’ sides. 

“Mhm...Ah,  _ fuck…”  _ James let go of the wall and bit his fist. Almost his whole weight was pressing on Michael. 

“You know James….  _ Oh fuck _ … that I love your body, but damn you are heavy.” Michael gave a laugh between the moans.

“Sorry I just had to bite something.” James gasped while Michael was sinking into him.

“What did you bit then?” Michael purred.

“My fist.” James growl out. 

“Fuck James…You can always bite me.” Michael teased. He started to fuck James slowly. Michael loved James’ moaning. James put his forehead against Michael’s shoulder. James’ breath against Michael’s skin was driving him crazy. Michael started to move his hips a little bit faster while touching James’ back with his fingers. 

The passionate sex, the intimacy between them was full of love, heat, feelings. Their hips were slamming, James was pulling Michael’s hair while biting his neck. Michael loved the way James’ beard was tickling and scratching his skin. Michael was fucking James, squeezing his biceps.

Then, out of nowhere Michael moved his hands on James’ sides and slammed him on the bad onto his back. 

“What is it?” Heavily breathing James asked while pulling his hair back. 

“I missed your bright blue eyes.” Michael told him and went between James’ legs. 

“My turn to be on top.” Michael bit his bottom lip while sinking into James. 

James moaned loudly and squeezed Michael’s bicep. 

”Fuck you’re good.” James purred and bit his bottom lip. James’ accent turned Michael even more on. He started to fuck James so hard that the whole bed was shaking. Couple of minutes later Michael was wet from the sweat. James gazed at Michael with his big blue eyes. They shined so bright in that dark hotel room that Michael gasped loudly.

”James, seriously.” Michael moaned and kissed James’ wet lips. James kept kissing Michael’s lips. Sucking them, tasting them while he felt Michael’s cock fucking the hell out of him.

”James, James, hold on. I’m pretty close.” Michael breathed against James’ lips.

”I won’t come before you do.” Michael continued and bit James’ bottom lip softly.

”Then straighten yourself up and watch me touch myself.” James said slowly.

_ Fuck he is hot.  _ Michael thought while straightening himself. Michael’s chest, stomach, everything was wet from the sweat. He squeezed James’ thighs while fucking him. James was gazing at Michael’s collarbones while touching himself. 

”Please don’t stop.” James begged and threw his head back on the pillow. He was jerking himself off, knowing what he likes. James was moaning, biting his fist again.

”Fuck you’re hot!” Michael swore and squeezed James’ thigh so hard he was definitely leaving it bruised. 

_ Good old times with bruises.  _ Michael thought.

”Michael, I’m about to cum.” James warned him.

“Look at me.” Michael begged and James looked into Michael’s eyes and moaned his name. James didn’t let go of those green eyes. Michael’s heart was beating like crazy. He has looked into those blue eyes millions of times,  _ but this _ , this moment. 

” _ Oh, fuck it! Oh fucking hell!”  _ James moaned deeply while cumming on his own stomach.

Michael moaned his name and was ready to pull out as well.

”No! No, come inside!” James yelled at him.

It was the most sexiest sentence he could hear from James. Michael moaned and gasped. He came inside James and breathed heavily. He pulled himself out and looked into James’ eyes.

“I love you James.” Michael said softly and leaned over James so that he could rake his fingers through James’ dark brown hair. 

“I love you more.” James smiled.

Michael slammed his exhausted body next to James. They were laying on their backs, staring at the roof.

”So… We have still two weeks left from the premiere tour.” James gave a laugh.

”Please, God, don’t say that it’s going to be awkward between us.” Michael said deeply.

”Nothing like that. We have still two weeks to get lost on each other’s hotel rooms. If you want.” James blushed.

”More than anything.” Michael told him and turned his head and they were gazing at each other.

”God you’re amazing. Will you stay over?” Michael asked.

”So many nights I have been spending with the idea that I’d give anything to sleep next to you. Now I’d give anything to wake up next to you.” James told him.

”I love you so much.” Michael smiled at him.

”I love you more.” James smiled and pressed his lips against Michael’s.


End file.
